I Am Dauntless
by wild4warriors101
Summary: Tobias and Tris's daughter, Anastasia Eaton, has been born from two Divergents. So will she also be Divergent? Or will she be Dauntless like she was supposed to?
1. Meet Anastasia

**Hi, Ficmaniacs! This is my brand new story about Divergent. It's mainly about Tobias and Tris's daughter, Anastasia. Please enjoy, and don't forget... REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Divergent, sadly.**

_xxx_

Tobias's POV

A baby's cries fill the room. Tris lets out a happy groan. I brush the hair out of her eyes. "You did great, Tris." I say. She smiles with a red face and lays her head on the pillow.

"A girl," The doctor says. "What?" I ask.

"It's a girl." He repeats.

A huge smile breaks out on Tris's face. The doctor hands her the cleaned off baby and walks out.

"Hi there." I say softly to the baby. I see that her eyes are a blue-grey color.

"Anastasia." Tris says. "Her name?" I ask. Tris nods and strokes the baby's cheek.

"A born Daughtless." I say.

Tris looks at me with fear in her eyes. "Oh no, Tobias. What if she's Divergent?" She asks worriedly.

I shake my head. "Tris, do you remember what Tori told you? Divergent is extremely rare." I remind her.

"Tobias. My mom was Divergent. You're Divergent. I'm Divergent. In my family it was genetically passed on. And even if it wasn't, even though Divergent is extremely rare, there's still a chance." Tris says.

I can't deny that what she's saying is true, but it's extremely rare.

"Yes, but that chance is very slim. If she is Divergent we'll be able to tell and we can contain it." I reassure her.

"We can't hide her from herself. That's cruel." Tris argues.

"We can tell her not to give anything away." I say.

She nods, but still looks a little resistant. I lean in close.

"Tris," I say.

She looks up at me.

"Everything will be fine."

Tris smiles and kisses my cheek.

_xxx_

**Sorry it's so short! I just wanted to do the birth chapter 1st and I didn't have anything else to write about... :)**

**Please review! Love you all!**


	2. Willis Tower

**Back again, Fictioners! Thanks for all the favorites, reviews, AND follows! Those are like crack to me... just can't get enough! Lol! Jk, jk. But PLEASE review some more. I love my reviews most of all. They're like caramel, and if you know me you know that I LOVE caramel! Please enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Divergent, Tobias wouldn't date Tris, he would date someone else... someone named ME! XD!**

_xxx_

Anastasia's POV

"Come on, Tasi!" My friend, Jason, calls from ahead of me.

I laugh and run faster. As I gain speed, I pass him and the two others, Parker and Vicki.

"Catch me if you can!" I taunt.

They attempt to pass me, but I keep my legs moving and my boots hit the ground in time with the beat of my heart.

My burgundy satchel flies across my chest with each stride I take. I clutch it, not wanting to spill the apples, bread, cheese and water I packed for today at the top of the highest building in Chicago, the Willis Tower.

I fly past a Factionless family and stop in my tracks. Jason, Parker and Vicki skid to a stop. "What's up, Tasi?" Parker asks.

I look closer at the Factionless family. There's a mom, a girl about 5 years old, and a little boy, about 2. They look surprised I stopped. Usually only an Abnegation would stop, but I always stop for the Factionless.

I walk over slowly and open my bag. "Here," I say gently. I hand them one of the six loaves of bread, a large hunk of cheese, two apples, and a water bottle.

The family looks as if they've lucked out, even though it's only a small portion of food. The skeletal woman nods. "Thank you," She says. The little girl smiles at me with crooked teeth. The boy, with very dirty skin, hugs me. I pat his back and move on with my friends.

They look surprised that I stopped, but I do it regularly. Usually on my way to school I pack extra food in my lunch so I can give them some.

The Factionless are everywhere. They swarm the city, digging through the trash for even a bite of food. They're lucky to find a battered, holey, too big shirt to wear.

I begin to run again. My friends follow, Jason closest to me and Parker farthest.

Jason Niah, Vicki Carello and Parker Weston. My three best friends.

There's Jason Niah, the school hottie. Every 8th grader in town wants to date him. I don't blame them; he's gorgeous with his shaggy brown hair, golden brown eyes and perfect physique for a 13-year-old.

Vicki Carello is the smart one. She's very strategic about attack plans, which is perfect for Dauntless. She has short black hair and large emerald eyes and she's very tall.

And then Parker Weston. He's the flexible gymnast. He can stretch in any way possible, it's scary. He's also very strong, which is good for hand-to-hand combat. He has blonde hair and hazel eyes and he's short.

Last of all, there's me. Just me. Anastasia Beatrice Eaton. In all my glory. The fastest runner. The best fighter. The most brave, the least fearful. I have golden brown hair that creeps down to my waist. Large blue-grey eyes. The shortest one of the group. And the most Dauntless. I was born to be Dauntless. It's in my blood. Nobody can deny my fate.

The four of us have to stick together. We're all like siblings. Cousins. Blood relatives. We could never be broken, this connection that we have. We made a pact that at the Choosing Ceremony we'd all pick Dauntless no matter what our aptitude test revealed. So that the connection we have would always be alive. If we ever went into combat we'd all be at each other's side. Helping each other out to fight the rebels.

I stop in front of the Willis Tower. My friends gather around me and smile.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Totally, Tasi." Parker says.

"We can always turn back if you're too scared." Jason teases Vicki.

"Oh, please. She's physically capable of doing this. Taller people have longer limbs, so it's easier for them to reach things that are farther away in climbing. She has a better chance than any of us." I stand up for Vicki. She looks stunned.

"What she said." Vicki blurts out. The boys laugh and I can't help but let out a chuckle.

Sometimes Mom says that I could be in Erudite or Abnegation as well as Dauntless. But Dad always says that I'm sure to be Dauntless. I sort of agree with him, but I agree with Mom more.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Vicki says.

"Who's first?" I ask.

"You." All three of them say without hesitation. I roll my eyes and try to find a good starting spot.

When I'm about 9 feet up, I look down at them. They already look so small.

"Are you gonna come up yet, babies?" I tease.

Jason then starts to climb. I want to get there first, so I begin to scamper up the building, weaving in and out of windows.

I'm almost to the top when I hear Jason call up to me.

"Tasie, Vicki is getting tired." He says.

"We're almost there!" I reassure.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"It's only about 11 feet away." I reply and continue climbing.

I'm at the point where I can touch the top in about two minutes.

"I can touch!" I scream down to the others.

"Well go up, then!" Parker says.

I hoist myself up and look down at the floor of the city. I see a blue streak of people. The Erudite making their way to The Hub for the choosing ceremony. I see a grey streak. Abnegation. A yellow streak. Amity. A white streak with black mixed in. Candor.

I then see the small-looking train carrying the Dauntless to make their grand appearance of jumping off the train, howling and cheering on their way to the aptitude test.

"One day that'll be us." Says Vicki, who has appeared along with Parker and Jason for our Willis Tower feast.

"Yup. On our way to figure out our destinies." Parker says.

"We figured out our destinies the minute we met." Jason adds.

I turn to them. "Dauntless for life?" I ask.

They nod.

"Until the very end." Jason says.

We all hug and enjoy the rest of our day eating and laughing together.

_xxx_

**Sorry it wasn't the aptitude test this chapter! I just wanted to show her life as a kid and her friends. But next chapter, which I'll be posting tomorrow, will be the aptitude test, I PROMISE! Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review a lot! When you review, I get happy. And when I get happy, I write. And when I write, you get more chapters! So if you like my story, REVIEW!**


	3. The Aptitude Test

**Thank you SO much for the kind reviews! Love those! This chapter is... THE APTITUDE TEST! Yaaay! Please enjoy, everyone!**

_xxx_

Anastasia's POV

Finally. My moment. My moment to reassure myself I'm Dauntless. Dad tells me there's no doubt about it. Mom acts like she disagrees, but I don't know.

The train arrives at the Hub and I jump off with Jason, Vicki and Parker.

I laugh as I jump, doing a forward shoulder roll on the small hill. I see a lot of the other factions looking at us, probably thinking we're crazy. I agree with them.

We've traveled so far from that day at Willis Tower. Parker and Vicki getting together. Then getting engaged at only 15. Me getting a little brother.

Everything has been figured out. Everyone has been figured out. Except for this. Except for this, the biggest day of our lives.

"You ready for this?" Parker asks me. I chuckle. "I was born ready." I reply.

We high five and the doors open. We walk in, though we're very anxious.

Jeanine Matthews greets us with her speech about what will happen in the Aptitude Test and the Choosing Ceremony. I'm ready for this. I have been for 16 years.

Vicki squeezes my hand and I smile.

We're ushered into a hall and stand in front of doors. Vicki is to my right and after her is Parker, and Jason is to my left.

I beckon them and we group together.

"Dauntless? No matter what result?" Jason clarifies. "No matter what." Vicki says. "Totally and completely." Parker says and takes Vicki's hand.

"This is it. All the little moments in our life have led up to this one big moment. And we can do it." I say and take Jason's hand and Parker's unoccupied one. Vicki takes Jason's other hand and we stand there for a second, all of us holding hands.

Then we get back in front of our doors silently.

They open a minute later and I step in mine as they step in theirs.

I see a woman who looks about five years older than Mom and Dad.

"Hey, I'm Tori. I'll be doing your Aptitude Test, Anastasia." The woman says. Tori. I think I remember Mom saying something about a Tori doing her Aptitude Test.

"Ok," I say and sit in the chair.

She shoots something into my neck with a syringe. "Just try to relax." She says and I close my eyes.

I open them a second later and see no one. I'm in the same room, but no one is there. My forehead wrinkles slightly in confusion. I look down at my hands and see the same thing I always see. Ivory skin with a few scars from running and climbing falls.

I get up to find my legs still work. A huge mirror is in front of me. I look in it and see myself. I see the same thing again. What did I expect? That I'd be different in some way? Have golden skin? Flaming orange hair? I think not.

I then see a whole line of mirrors. The small room appears to have expanded and brightened. I look around at the many versions of myself that plaster the walls. They all look identical. I can barely tell which is which and who's the real one.

Then, one of my many reflections speaks. "Choose." She says to me. I look into my own eyes, confused, but the reflection's face doesn't mirror mine. "What for?" I ask. "Just choose." She says. "What for?" I repeat, annoyed. She points to two baskets. One holds a large hunk of cheese and the other, a knife.

"Choose. Before it's too late." She warns me. "Why?" I ask again. The reflection then turns back into me and I'm left with an angry look.

A snarling causes me to whip around. A vicious looking German Shepherd is stalking me. I sink to the ground immediately, remembering from practice with Vicki's dog that dogs can sense fear. When you look into their eyes it's showing you're dominant, and it can trigger them to pounce. But when you look away, it's submissive. Always hold out your hand for them to sniff before you touch them. All this I know.

It begins to approach me and my heart pounds so loud it sounds like thunder. I wonder if the dog hears it too. I then try to calm myself, breathing slowly and deeply. My heartbeat slows and I soothe myself.

I then hear a whining and look up. I can't help it. I don't know the dog is there and our eyes lock. I expect it to pounce but it doesn't. It's pink tounge hangs loosely and one of it's ears droops.

I laugh lightly and reach my hand out to the dog. It doesn't show any signs of distaste, so I gently begin to scratch the dog's neck. It wags it's tail and I laugh louder.

"Puppy!" I hear a child's voice squeal. My gaze lifts and I see a young child who looks identical to me as a 6-year-old.

I chuckle and then a horrible thought strikes me. Before I have time to warn her, the dog turns back into a terrible, angry creature. A monster.

Without thinking, I launch myself at the dog. My arms wrap around its neck. It sinks to the ground and I pin it to the ground.

Then the child and the dog have disappeared. I feel a little as I do when waking from a good dream. I'm back with Tori. I feel good about myself, but she looks concerned.

She rips the wires from my temples and I wait anxiously for my result.

"Tori?" I ask.

"Look, you can't tell this to anyone." Tori says sternly.

"But... what did I get?" I ask.

She sighs and leans her head in a little closer. "When you saw the angry dog and remembered facts about it, it showed traces of Erudite." She says. I get a bitter taste in my mouth. Erudite? I'm Dauntless. Dauntless for life. That's the motto, right?

"But," She starts and the taste dissolves. "When you pounced on the dog, it showed lots of Dauntless." I'm reassured.

"However when you did that, you did it to save the child. Which shows Abnegation." Tori continues.

This means nothing to me. "So, what's my result?" I ask.

Tori sighs again and looks left. "It's something that they call... _Divergent_." She says this very quietly.

"Divergent?" I ask.

"Shh!" She hisses. I cover my mouth and look around, expecting someone to materialize from thin air and scold me or take me into custody or something else irrational.

"Sorry. What's Divergent?" I ask.

"It means you showed equal promise for Dauntless, Abnegation and Erudite." She speaks quickly.

I then remember something from when I was small that always puzzled me. My mother and father were fighting, something they almost never did. I heard her yelling, "She's Divergent, Tobias! We can't change it!"

And then I knew they were talking about me. Who else? I was all they revolved around. They were devoted to me, and they still are.

"What faction do I pick, then?" I ask.

"Just... any of them. That's what the Choosing Ceremony is for. You decide. Don't speak of this to anyone, not your family, your friends, not anyone. Understand?" She asks.

I nod slowly. "My family?" I ask.

"You got sick from the serum." Tori answers.

I nod curtly and walk out.

_xxx_

I push through the door and see my mother reading with my younger brother, Jake. I smile warmly at them.

"Tasi! What are you doing here? Did the test go ok?" She asks worriedly.

"I just got sick from the serum. I'm fine." I reply.

She gets a misty, far-away look in her eyes as if she's remembering something.

"You ok?" I ask.

"It just astounds me how alike we are." She answers.

I look at her, confused.

"No matter," She says and smiles.

"How's baby Jakey?" I ask Jake. My one-year-old brother giggles and reaches for me. Mom hands him over and I bounce him in my arms.

"Are you hungry? Do you need anything?" She asks.

I shake my head. "I'm fine, thanks." I reply.

"Ok. I'm going to go read if that's ok." She says.

"Yeah, that's great, do whatever you need to do. We'll be ok." I say and she smiles gratefully. Then she bustles out.

I kiss Jake's silky brown hair and he nestles into my neck.

I can't help but think of how I might have been at his age. So sweet. Easy. Fresh, in a way. That changed for me.

It will for him too.

_xxx_

**How did you like the chapter? I hope you liked it! Sorry for the mega-long wait. I have my state's standardized testing next week so I've had tons of homework. I'll probably update tomorrow and if not, the day after. Love you all and PUH-LEEEEEZE review!**


	4. The Choosing Ceremony

**Thanks for all the reviews! They make my happy with all mah HEART! :D! Here's chapter 4, hope you like it!**

_xxx_

Tobias's POV

I walk in the door from another day at work. Today has been a blur with preparing for the new initiates. I used to work at the computers, but then I transferred jobs. Tris works with me. Her first day back from personal leave is tomorrow, with the new initiates. The scent of chicken and cous-cous wafts from the kitchen and then I remember.

Today was my Tasi's aptitude test.

How did she do? Did she get Dauntless like she was born to? Or is she... I can't even finish that sentence.

"Dada!" I hear Jake call. He toddles over to me uneasily. I smile and bend down to my son.

"Hey, little man!" I say and stroke his cheek with my thumb. He giggles and I pull my hand away. It's sticky from a drool stain. He then crawls away.

Tris walks in, wiping her hands on her shirt.

"Hey, baby." I greet her. She smiles. "How was work?" She asks.

"It was okay." I say and walk past her about a foot. I then stop and reach back, capturing her waist and pulling her close to me. She laughs and I kiss her deeply.

Tris's fingers curl ever so slightly on my chest and my left hand is still wrapped around her waist with the other lost in her jungle of hair.

"Hey, Daddy, how was- OH MY GOD!" Tasi screams and jumps back. Tris and I pull apart with her looking smug and me blushing profusely.

"Seriously! I'm scarred for life now, thanks to you!" Tasi says.

I blush a deeper red. "If you want to have sex go do it in the bedroom, not here!" Tasi exclaims. Tris looks surprised and begins to reprimand her for saying that in front of Jake, but I start to laugh. Tris gives me a look and then laughs along with me.

Tris goes back in the kitchen to finish up dinner. We sit at the table when it's ready and Tasi's teeth sink into the chicken over and over, not chewing.

"Geez, don't choke!" I say. She doesn't listen to me and just continues to eat how she was.

The dinner table is unusually silent. What's on all our minds cannot be mentioned.

I have to break the silence. "So Tasi, how was the aptitude test?" I ask casually.

She shrugs but looks bothered by my question. "It was ok." She says and looks at a painting to avoid the question that's nagging at all of us. Will she stay with us? Or will she leave?

We finish dinner and Tasi takes the plates. I think she wants to be left alone, and I respect that.

Tris and I go upstairs to Jake's room to put him to bed.

"The end." Tris whispers the end of the story, since Jake is already asleep. We tiptoe out together and she sighs.

"You ok?" I ask her. "Yeah. Just worried about Tasi." Tris replies.

"There's no need to be worried." I say, trying to reassure her.

"But you're still worried about her." Tris says, going to the restroom to shower off.

I walk down the hall to Tasi's room. The door is wide open. A soft glow emits from her desk lamp. She's in a black shirt and black plaid pajama pants brushing her long golden hair. I knock gently on the doorframe.

She turns, her hair following her. "Hey, Dad." She smiles.

"Hey, hon." I say.

"Are you ready? For the Choosing Ceremony?" I ask.

She looks down. "Yes. I have my whole life." When she used to say this, it sounded confident. This time, after the first syllable her words falter.

I nod and smile. I walk in and bend down in front of her.

"Honey, I know you're nervous. But your mom and I will love you wholeheartedly no matter what, ok?" I say.

She nods and looks sad for a second, but replaces it with a smile. "I know, Dad." She says.

I think she wants to be alone, so I just kiss the top of her hair. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Dad." She says. I walk out and go to Tris and my room.

I walk in and I'm surprised at what I see. "Whoa," I say. Tris is in a black lace nightdress and she looks _very_ sexy.

Tris smiles and puts her hands behind her back. "You like it?" She asks. I smile and walk over to her.

"Oh Beatrice, no matter how brave or smart you are, you'll always be that little Abnegation girl who's always trying to please me." I say.

"Well, has she?" Tris asks.

I laugh lightly at her question.

"You tell me."

Anastasia's POV

This is it. The moment I've been waiting for. I've decided not to take the bus to the Choosing Ceremony. Just to walk. My black leather boots kick at the pebbles on the cobblestone sidewalk.

"Hey, Tasi!" I hear a familiar voice call. Jason.

I turn and smile at my friend. He runs over. "Better run faster than that, slowpoke, or we'll miss the ceremony!" I tease him.

"Oh, shut up, _Anastasia._" He replies.

A car hurtles down the cobblestone and he dodges it just in time. It's horn blares at him and someone shouts obscenities from the window.

"Sorry!" Jason apologizes and grins.

He reaches me and stops. "What's up, sexy?" I tease him.

He stifles a laugh. "Nothing much, angel." He replies.

We race to the Hub, his footsteps fading behind mine as I gather speed to reach the building first.

I see Parker and Vicki leaning against a pillar, making out intensely. His hair is rumpled and her shirt is crooked on her body. The Abnegation stare at them with disgust in their eyes. They hate PDA and think any form of it is gross. Her diamond ring glints in the sunlight.

We all get in line how we're supposed to, with me between an Amity girl and a Candor boy.

Then our new leader goes up and drones on and on about how the factions were created after the great war and then came the great peace. I want him to finish up so I can get to training sooner.

He finally finishes and I see all the A people go up. Then the Bs. Then we get to Vicki Carello, in the Cs. I know she'll pick Dauntless with us; she promised.

She slowly walks up and I notice she's sweating. Why is she sweating? This is the easiest choice. She promised. It makes me wonder if something's up. But nothing can be. Parker's definitely going to be in Dauntless, and they're engaged. Of course she's going to Dauntless, Tasi.

You should be worried about yourself. Divergence seems really dangerous. I mean, to them. Not to me. Would they really... kill me? Just for a stupid test result?

No way. I can fake it. I mean, I don't look any different. I'm not acting any different. I've been acting this way all my life. Like I'm Dauntless-born. I am Dauntless-born. I _am _Dauntless.

But I'm not so sure that's true anymore. I mean, I could also be Erudite. Or Abnegation.

I hate Erudite. I always have. They manipulate people into siding with them. They made my mother kill Will. I really hate them more than anything.

But Abnegation? I don't admit it to my parents, but I admire them. The way they always give themselves up for others. I love that aspect of life. When I think about it, I've been doing that my whole life. I mean, helping people. Giving my seat up for others on the train and standing on the 30 minute ride that always makes my legs ache going to school. Helping people that drop their books or lunch trays instead of laughing at them like the others do. Cooking for my parents when it's their night to cook. Little things I can try to avoid, but when they add up, it creates this big wall that no matter how hard I try to climb it, it always stretches even higher.

Vicki accepts the knife from our new leader and winces as it cuts into her palm. A drop of blood inches down her hand. She sighs and then holds her hand over one of the bowls.

"Candor!" The new leader shouts. She smiles nervously at the crowd, then our eyes meet. Mine narrow and she looks apologetic. I shake my head. Her and Parker aren't engaged anymore... oh God. What must Parker be thinking? Just a few minutes ago they were... canoodling in front of this place. Where did all that go? Just out the window?

I sigh and wait for my name to be called. Finally, it is. I step up casually and walk to the bowls. Picking up the knife, I look at my options. Grey stone for Abnegation, water for Erudite, earth for Amity, lit coals for Dauntless, and glass for Candor. I look in the Candor bowl and see Vicki's crimson blood pooled on the glass. Hot tears of rage fill my eyes and I cut my hand quickly. It stings a little, but I ignore it.

A drop of blood rolls down the side of my hand. I, without hesitation, squeeze the droplet on the lit coals. It sizzles slightly and our leader calls, "Dauntless!"

The Dauntless cheer loudly and I pump my fist in the air. I look in the crowd and see Mom, Dad and Jake. They're clapping and cheering, proud of me. I'm glad.

I walk over to the black-clothed people and smile. An African-American boy with frizzy black hair smiles at me and welcomes me. I grin.

Then we get to Jason. I know he'll pick Dauntless. And he does. No surprises from him.

When we get to the last few people in line, I see Parker. His face is red. I can tell he's recently been crying. I would too, if my fiance abandoned me.

He cuts his palm and squeezes his blood over a bowl. "Dauntless!" The leader calls. We cheer, but he doesn't smile or even look at the crowd.

I beckon him and he comes over stiffly. "Parker, it's ok." I say. He nods with a sad smile and hugs me. I hug back, squeezing him gently.

At the end of the ceremony, we all run down the stairs. I help lead the others to the train station.

"W-we have to climb it?" An Erudite boy asks, scared.

"Of course. What, you too scared?" A Dauntless asks. I know him to be rude. Before I can reprimand him, he starts to climb.

I smile at the boy. "Don't mind him. As for the climbing, you'll be alright. It's fun." I say to the boy. He smiles shyly and I think he has a nice smile.

I then start to climb and he follows me.

"I'm Jacob. What's your name?" He asks me on top of the canopy.

"Anastasia. Call me Tasi." I reply.

I see Jason and smile. He does the same and waves to me. I wave back.

I hear a rumbling and look toward the end of the track. A train is approaching us.

It blows past me before I know it and my hair is swept in the wind. I laugh and lift my arms while beginning to run.

My boots pound the metal in time with my breath and I jump on the side of the train, punching the button that opens the door.

I help the others launch on, including Jacob. He seems tired, so I hoist him up. He looks surprised at my strength. Everyone is on already, so I close the door.

Alright. We're on. Everyone's fine. Nobody's died. Nobody's factionless.

I smile and slide down the wall. A Candor girl looks at me.

"You ok?" I ask her. "You guys are insane." She replies. I laugh. "Can't argue with that." I say.

She grins. "I'm Katherine. Call me Kat." She says. "Anastasia. People call me Tasi. And yes, my faction is insane compared to yours. But you'll grow to love it. I did." I say.

"You grew up with it." Kat says.

"I didn't always love growing up with it." I answer.

In about 45 minutes, we're there. I'm so excited. The door slides open. I prepare to jump onto the roof.

Just as I'm about to get a running start, Jacob stops me.

"Wait. We're jumping _again?!_" He asks, appalled.

I smile. "Dauntless is a strange faction." I reply.

Jacob then stops me again. "No, let me go first. I don't want you to get hurt." He says.

"Trust me, she knows this place better than you ever will." Jason says. He sounds jealous and a little cocky.

"I'll be ok, Jacob." I say to him. He nods and I get a running start. I leap off the train and land on my feet. A sharp pain shoots through my legs for just a second, and then it turns into adrenaline coursing through every vein in my body.

The others launch onto the roof. Parker looks battered from crying and landing on his face while jumping. Jason has a slight limp, but he'll be ok. Kat landed on her knees. Jacob is the most hurt. I help him up and he thanks me for being so nice.

"Anytime," I say with a smile.

"Attention, initiates!" I hear a voice like my Dad's call.

I turn and see Mom and Dad standing on a ledge I never noticed before.

"I am Four. I'll be your instructor for both stage 1 and stage 2. This is my... partner, Tris. You'll be trained together for stage 1, but seperately for stage 2. Stage 1 is physical. We'll try to push you to the breaking point. Stage 2, breaking point. The way to get into Dauntless? Jump." Dad says.

I'm confused. We always went in through the staircase. Nobody's ever used this. Well, not Dauntless-born at least.

"Who's the first jumper?" Mom asks.

Nobody steps forward. Somebody has to do it.

"I will." I say as if it's no big deal. I step forward and Dad smiles at me.

"It's safe, right?" I whisper to him when no one's looking.

He shrugs and I step on the ledge.

_Don't think, Tasi._

_Just jump._

And I do.

_xxx_

**There's the chapter! Hope you liked it. Bye everyone! :P**


	5. Welcome to Dauntless

**Hey guys! This is chapter 5 of the grand story, I Am Dauntless! Or am I? :)**

_xxx_

Anastasia's POV

The wind surrounding me causes me to somersault in air. I squint and see a hard stone floor. I brace myself for the hard impact, but it doesn't come.

I hit something that creates a shape around my body. I fly back into the air about four feet, and then land safely in it's grasp.

A net. A net! That's what caught me! I laugh and feel the net pulled from one side. "Whoa," I say as I roll toward the side like a kid rolls down a hill.

I land in warm, strong arms. Then they set me down gently on my feet.

"Thanks," I say and look up at my savior. I'm stunned by his hotness. Messy dark hair. Icy blue eyes. Skin so pale he looks sick.

"I'm Alexander. What's your name, initiate?" He asks with bright eyes.

"Tasi." I reply after a minute of silence.

"Nice. First jumper, Tasi!" He shouts. A crowd materializes and claps, chanting my name. Most of them know me, but I don't know Alexander, the dream that came true.

I hear screaming and a body smacks into the net. Jacob, most definitely. He gets off the net and I see he has a bloody nose. Maybe from the impact.

We walk over to a water fountain and he cleans off his nose. "You ok?" I ask.

"Yeah. Just a bloody nose, no biggie." He says, trying to shrug it off.

I nod with a grin.

People start to drop into the net very quickly. Jason. Then Parker. Then Kat. Only those few stand out to me, them and a boy with a huge build who glares at me.

"Alright, initiates!" A woman's voice calls. I see that it's Mom. Dad stands beside her.

"Attention!" Dad calls.

"Excellent," Mom says once everyone has quieted down. "So, tomorrow starts the first day of stage one. Alexander, Four and I will instruct you. The Dauntless-born initiates," Mom shoots a look at me. "and the transfers will be training together. Your quarters will also be in the same room."

I wonder how the quarters look. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you the quarters." Alexander says.

Why didn't Mom and Dad ever tell me about Alexander? Maybe they're not permitted to.

I trail directly behind Alexander, curious about this new person.

His eyes flicker back to me and widen, as if surprised I'm even there. He then faces back to the direction he's walking.

I start looking at him a little more. I notice that he has a birthmark just by the neckhole in the back of his shirt. I become entranced by the birthmark. My feet get tangled up and I trip on the slippery stone floor.

Jason materializes from the dark and catches me. I grin. "Thanks," I say.

"No problem, Tasi." He says and puts an arm around my hip. I tense at the gesture. Is it friendly, or... sensual?

Jason seems to notice and slides his arm up so that his arm is around my shoulders instead of my hip. I relax and ruffle his hair.

Alexander steps into a room and I gasp when I walk in. It's amazing! Mahogany floor, creamy yellow walls, wood headboards on the rows of bunks in the room.

"_This _is our bedroom?" I ask, appalled. Mom said that when she was here, the rooms were disgusting.

"Mhm. Boys and girls." Alexander says and crosses his arms, satisfied.

I don't really mind that it's boys and girls. I mean, it's a little creepy, but I've had plenty of sleepovers with guys before. This should be no different.

"You may get settled in. Be in the dining hall in two hours." Alexander says. His blue eyes rest on me for a moment and then he walks out.

"Wanna share a bunk?" Kat asks. I smile. "Sure, but I call top bunk!" I say.

She groans, but I can tell she's glad I dibbed on top bunk. I can see it in her eyes.

I climb the bunk and relax on the top.

"I am psyched! This is what we've been waiting for, champ!" Jason says and shakes Parker by the shoulders. Parker doesn't look as bad, but he's still upset about Vicki.

Jason and Parker share a bunk and Jason calls the top. I know for a fact that Parker's afraid of heights, so I bet he's happy about that.

When there's only an hour and 30 minutes left to dinner, I decide to change.

"What you wearing, Kat?" I ask from top bunk.

"Maybe a skirt and a tank top or something." She says dismissively.

I swing my head over the rail and look down at her. She's relaxing on her blanket, upside down to my vision.

"Excuse me? Kat, this is our first big Dauntless entrance! We _must_ look like foxes!" I exclaim.

She laughs and claps her hands over her face.

"Oh, Tasi, m'dear." Kat says and laughs.

"Come on, please!" I plead and give her my puppy eyes.

"Fine!" Kat says.

"Yes!" I squeal and bend my legs back, allowing my toes to touch the ground. I get down and go to my personal wardrobe. I know, we HAVE those!

I then see the perfect dress. It's strapless and snug and knee length and beautiful. Black, of course. Since that's the Dauntless color.

"Ooh, girl! You look spicy!" Kat says.

Jacob looks like he thinks Kat's comment is sexist, but I smirk at him and he nods with a nervous smile.

I link arms with Kat and we walk to the dining hall with the others trailing behind us.

The dining hall is loud and rowdy. Kat looks a little surprised. "What? You joined Dauntless. This is what you signed up for, right?" I ask and march us over to a table.

Alexander sits next to me about 10 minutes later. I look over at him and he looks reproachfully at me.

"What's your problem?" I ask.

He looks surprised that I had the guts to say that and says nothing.

I grab a burger and dump lots of ketchup on it. Parker just stares at me, his jaw grazing the ground.

"What?" I ask.

"How do you... but why d'you..." He asks.

"Just get used to it, Par." Jason says.

I wolf down the hamburger, grateful for the food. Today has been very tiring and somewhat exhausting.

I wonder if they know about me. I mean, Tori said that Divergents 'threaten the system.' But I don't get that. Did she mean the faction system? The government?

Oh, well. I don't need to worry about that for now. I fit in perfectly here, so why worry about that stupid test? There's no need.

Alexander's POV

My first crop of initiates. It seems to be going well, but that Tasi girl seems a little different. A new personality, one that I've never seen before.

Tasi's kind of pretty. Ok, she's really pretty. Especially in that black dress. It suits her well. Gives her a bit of an edge. Screams out 'I'm not part of the crowd.' She looks graceful in her body. I wonder if she'll be good at throwing knives. Probably. Shooting? Better.

I try to push her from my mind. I _am _only 17. This is just my first year. There might be one of those in each group.

Even so, I sneak a glance at Tasi. Her head arched, trying to catch a grape that a brunette boy throws in her mouth. When she catches it, she swallows it and giggles. Her laugh is cute.

Oh God, no! No, Alex. You are _not_ doing this. You are _**NOT **_crushing on an initiate who's only 16. She might not even make it. Maybe she'll be factionless. But I don't want that either. I guess for now I'll just help with training. Do my job. See how my feelings are in a few weeks.

The problem is that I think my feelings will be the same.

_xxx_

**There's the chapter! Please review, I LOVE those. :)**


	6. I Killed A Girl

**Thank you for the SUPERSPECIALAMAZINGAWESOME reviews! This story now has 23 followers and 12 favorites, MY DREAM! Also, I'm writing this at 7:30 and since 3:30 my view numbers have spiked 258! EEEEEEK! SOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!**

_xxx_

Anastasia's POV

"Rise and shine, initiates!" I hear someone call from the door, penetrating my deep sleep.

I yawn and sit up.

"B-but it's too early." Jason says and cuddles back into his pillow. I can't help but chuckle.

"I said RISE AND SHINE!" The same voice calls again. Definitely Dad.

We all climb out of bed sleepily. I get on black pants and a black tank top. I tie my hair back in a ponytail and look over at Kat. She has a sleep line pressed into her face. I grin at her and she smiles tiredly back.

"How'd you sleep?" I ask Jacob.

"Meh. Missing home." He replies.

I smile sympathetically and he smiles shyly.

We all gather in a large, bare room after breakfast. "What's this?" Parker asks.

"This is where you'll train. Today we'll be testing speed and fighting." Mom says. I get a little warm feeling at the words 'speed' and 'fighting.'

Alexander is leaning against a pillar, his arms crossed. His hair is sticking out every which way. I stifle a laugh.

We're testing speed first. Going on a run all around the compound. Alexander is running with us, with Mom and Dad having a little alone time.

Alexander jogs at the front, his jet black hair dotted with beads of sweat. The goal is to run as fast as you can while maintaining a normal breathing and heart rate. So far, a lot of people have been walking. Jacob is jogging, but struggling while doing so. Kat is jogging a little easier, but still struggling. Parker is jogging at the same pace as Jason. Easily.

I want to run faster and be at the front, even ahead of Alexander. So I pump my legs as hard as I can, take deep breaths through my mouth, and push off hard on the asphalt when my feet hit the ground.

Soon I'm ahead of Alexander and everyone, keeping a regular breathing and heart rate. My hair is flying across my back in a long gold streak of hair.

When we return to the training room, I'm first. Some of the others are sweating profusely and panting. A few are puking, Jacob among them.

"Alright! Now we'll fight." Dad says.

"The rules are that the two fighters will fight until one concedes or cannot go on. First jumper and last jumper, in the ring!" Mom calls.

That's me and a very tough, bulky girl. I know her to be Cera Hunt. Transferred from Amity.

I'm a little nervous. But I'm the best fighter around. I'll be ok.

I crack my neck and put my elbows in front of my throat and face. I know that the first shot is usually to the throat. And that she steps before she punches.

"Ready? And... start." Dad says.

The girl bounces on the balls of her feet, while I do so on my toes. She goes still and her eyes dart to my stomach. She steps forward, and I raise my knee to protect my stomach.

Her hand clashes with my knee and she retreats with a red, swelling hand. Her knuckles are probably broken.

"Need to stop?" Mom asks, her motherly instincts showing. "No," Cera murmurs and hides her useless hand.

I bounce on my toes and I see her eyes are watching mine, studying their every move. Mine dart to her intestines and she covers it with both arms. I quickly punch her in the nose and hear her moan in pain. Her eyes tear up. I can't hold back my smirk.

Through her blurred eyes, she sees my smirk. I see her face redden more than it already from pain.

She lunges at me, but I prance to the side, enjoying this game of cat-and-mouse. I'm behind her, so I use this to my advantage. I whirl my leg so that it's around hers. If I wanted to, I could break her leg. I then knee her in the stomach repeatedly, each time harder than the last. She groans and starts to cry. I should take mercy. But I'm not that type.

She takes her good arm and weakly attempts to punch me. I catch her hand and hold it straight out behind my back, with one hand behind her elbow and the other on her forearm. I think of not doing this... but then I remember what happens if I fail and if I take too long deciding.

Then, with one swift movement, I snap her arm. A loud crack fills the air and she falls to the ground, wailing and screaming and moaning. Definitely broken. Her arm and her hand.

Mom rushes to her and helps her up. Everyone else is silent. I think Mom takes her to the ER. She looks upset with me, but I can't think why. I did what I was supposed to.

The rest of the fights go on without big injuries. Jason wins by picking up his opponent and throwing her on the ground and proceeding to punch her in the nose. Parker basically does flips to dodge his opponent until he (the opponent) gives up. Jacob gets beat up pretty bad, but he wins. And Kat wins by tripping her partner over and over.

"Alright, dinner is in three hours! Until then do what you need to." Dad says.

"Tasi, may I speak with you?" Alexander asks and beckons me.

"If this is to lecture me about beating Cera, I thought I was doing what I was supposed to." I start.

He chuckles. "No, not that. It's just... you did extremely well today. Where did you learn those moves?" He asks. And what is that in his voice... admiration?

I blush. "Well, I taught myself a lot of those. Actually all of them." I say.

Alexander smiles. "They're very good."

"Thanks, Alexander." I say and smile shyly.

"Alex." He says.

"Alex." I repeat.

He nods and touches my arm softly. The warmth of his fingers and their gentle touch sends a shiver running through my body. Then Alex walks away.

I go back to the quarters and find everyone gathered around looking very concerned.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask.

I find a girl crying and am surprised.

"What happened?" I ask and sit next to her. She jumps back and shivers. "You killed her. You killed my sister!" She chokes out.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Cera Hunt. She passed away, they believe from a blood clot." Jacob says, holding an ice pack to his black eye.

I realize what happened and gasp. "Wh-what? No, I didn't mean to- but I couldn't have killed anybody!" I protest.

"But you did." The girl sobs.

"Please. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me." I feel like I'm saying that to Cera, not to her sister.

"You are-" She's cut off by the door opening. Mom walks in.

"Just to clear the water, Cera passed away because of a brain tumor. She just had a seizure and passed away." Mom clarifies.

She then walks out. I feel relieved. She had a brain tumor. It's okay, Tasi. It's okay.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I say to the girl.

She nods. "It's okay. I'm sorry I yelled." She says.

We go on just talking quietly, but all throughout the rest of the day I have one thought.

I just killed someone.

_xxx_

**Sorry for the long wait! Just stuff with my crush going haywire. Review please!**


	7. Like That

**Hey guys! Listening to Lady Gaga right now... LOVE her! Am seriously bored right now. But here's chapter 7, including knife-throwing and capture-the-flag! ENJOY, LOVERS!**

_xxx_

Anastasia's POV

"Kat! Oh Kitty Kat, wake up!" I say to Kat as she sleeps.

"Come on Kat! Wakey wakey!" Parker says in a sing-song voice. Kat wakes up with a scream that probably woke all of Dauntless.

I fall back on the floor laughing. Parker is crying he's laughing so hard.

Kat is blushing. "Stop DOING THAT!" She exclaims and pulls back her disheveled hair.

"Should we, Par?" I ask and look at him.

He holds my gaze for a second. "Probably not!" He replies.

Kat's cheeks burn in fake anger.

Everyone gets dressed. It's been two weeks since we've gotten here, and it already feels like home. Who am I kidding, this is home!

We all make our way to the training center. Targets have been set up for knife-throwing.

"Each of you will get five knives to throw. You'll throw them at whatever time you need, but when everyone's done, we'll all go get them while nobody's throwing." Alex says.

We start to throw and I hit the kill-zone almost every time. "You're, like, good at this!" Kat exclaims.

I smile. "Thank you, darling." I say and flick a knife at the target. It gets into the middle circle, or the kill-zone.

"Beauteous." She says and throws her knife. It doesn't get inside the circles.

Alex walks over. "Show me your technique." He commands. I nod and compose myself, training my eye on the center. It hits the kill-zone again.

"Let me show you how to get dead-center." He says and I step back so he can demonstrate. He throws the knife and it hits dead-center. Wow.

"So you go like this." He says and does it again more slowly. I watch his technique and am paralyzed by his grace.

Alex then comes behind me and frames his body around mine so that mine and his are in the identical shape. He then moves my arm for me and allows me to hit dead-center. The entire time I'm focused on his bright blue eyes.

"Like that." Alex says and he turns his head. Our eyes meet and linger in a gaze. His eyes then creep down to my lips. I lick them slightly. It's strange, but if nobody were here right now I would kiss him.

We stare at each other for a few seconds.

"Like that?" I ask.

"Like that." He verifies.

Our gaze breaks and I use my new technique to get dead-center many times.

Alexander's POV

"Capture the flag! It's very simple. You know how to play I'm sure. Alexander and I will be the team captains. Alexander, you pick first." Four says.

"Tasi." I say. She eyes me and grins. I glance at Four and he looks a little miffed that he didn't get his daughter on his team.

"Louisa." Four says. The sister of Cera Hunt walks up.

"Jason."

"Brad."

"Parker."

"Jenny."

"Kat."

We go on until there's nobody left. Then the two teams split and everyone starts shouting what to do.

I start to look at Tasi. Large blue eyes. Ivory skin. Golden hair. Very skinny, but with a few curves that hint she's gone through puberty. A small pink mouth with perfect lips. So kissable. So gorgeous. So... perfect.

I then listen to the team. About thirty seconds, I notice that Tasi's gone.

I search for her in the night, beginning to panic. If I lose Tasi, Four will kill me. Hell, I'd kill myself.

Then I see her slipping through the shadows. Silent, unseen by most. Stealthy as a fox.

She's making her way toward the towering ferris wheel. She starts to navigate her way up the wheel, climbing as easily as a monkey.

I silently walk away from the group, following her. She slips between two crossbars. Already about 13 feet up. I then start to climb.

"What're you doing?" Tasi asks.

"Following you." I reply as I race up the rungs.

"You don't have to." She says as she reaches for a bar.

"Yes I do, Anastasia." I say. I'm almost caught up with her now.

"Anastasia? Where did such frankness come from?" Tasi asks and uses one of the carts on the wheel as a footstool.

"That's your name." I reply.

"Touche." Tasi says and pulls herself on a rung so that she's sitting on it.

I sit on the rung next to her and look down. I'm winded just by the height we're at. Too high. Very high. I've never told anyone this, but I'm afraid of heights. Well, not heights, falling.

I look over from my panic attack and notice Tasi studying me. "You okay?" She asks.

I nod from my hyperventilating.

"You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" She asks.

"Falling." I wheeze.

"Alex, it's okay. Just high up. You'll be fine." Tasi says.

I know I'm having a panic attack. My chest is tight. Dizziness. Feel claustrophobic. Chest pains. Sweating.

Tasi places her hands on my shoulders gently and looks into my eyes. "It's okay. I understand you're upset. That's okay. I'm here to help. You're going to be fine. Just look at me. Focus on my eyes. Focus on me, Alex. You're perfectly fine." She says.

I calm down quickly and smile. "Thanks." I say and see a shiny green speck in the distance.

Tasi follows my gaze and sees the green speck.

"The flag," She breathes.

And that's where our journey begins.

_xxx_

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! You guys are LUCKY! Enjoy, and REVIEW BUCKETLOADS!**


	8. Capture-the-Flag

**Hey guys! You are SOOOO lucky that I had time to write! And now I have over 2,000 views and 31 followers along with 18 favorites! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR LOVING THIS STORY! I'd also like to mention the following people for reviewing:**

**Archiepoke123**

**UriahPedradlover1212**

**catnip851**

**LilyBug95**

**DauntlessJack**

**Nataliergerdano**

**frozenfourtrisponies**

**These wonderful people have reviewed either once or multiple times, and I am extremely grateful for them. I'd like to start doing a ROTC, Reviewer of the Chapter. This chapter's ROTC is... URIAHPEDRADLOVER1212! They have reviewed 4 times since the first chapter, and they always have something nice to say. But thanks to all my other viewers/reviewers too! You guys are what make this story possible. But REVIEW and maybe you'll be the next ROTC! Love all of you insane amounts!**

_xxx_

Katherine's POV

"Where have you been, soldier?" I ask Tasi as she walks back over, Alexander trailing behind her.

"Scouting." She replies, her grin suggesting that's not the case.

"Don't you mean making out with your manfriend?" I tease. "Shut up, Kitty Kat." She hisses.

"We found their flag. I have a plan, if anyone wants to listen." Tasi adds.

"Go on." Parker says.

"Ok, so we split up into two groups, the attackers and the voyagers. Those two groups go and voyagers find the flag while attackers cover them. Everyone sticks together, got it?" Tasi asks.

We nod and split up. I'm a voyager with Parker, Tasi and Alexander.

"Shh." I say and check the alleyway. "Good." I say and sneak into the alley.

Then someone rolls out into the alley and shoots Parker in both legs. I shoot the person and they limp away. Parker groans and pulls the bullets out. They only have as much pain as a paintball bullet, but still very painful.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Parker keeps saying. "No, you're not. Tasi, Alexander, go on. We'll stay here." I order. They go on quickly, leaving Parker and I alone.

I grab my water bottle and rip a piece of fabric from my jacket. I wet the fabric and press it on one of his wounds.

"Ow," He winces. I smile. "Sorry. Don't have much experience with health stuff." I say.

"It's fine. Those stupid bullets hurt anyway. I can't believe you got that guy. He was moving around like a madman and you got a clean shot." Parker says.

I blush at the ground. "Wasn't that good." I mumble.

"No, it was good. Great." He says. I look up shyly and our eyes lock. We gaze at each other for a minute.

"Aren't you something else," Parker says.

I blush harder. He brushes a strand of mahogany hair from my face.

I nearly explode.

Anastasia's POV

"This building." I tell Alexander.

"Start climbing." He tells me.

I find a good starting spot and begin to climb. The building is about 50 feet high. I've done Willis before, so this is easy.

I get to the top and see Cera Hunt's sister guarding.

She sees me and tries to shoot me, but she's out of bullets. I have five left. I end up burying one in her sternum area. I snatch the flag and wave it so everyone can see.

"Woooo!" I hear Kat scream.

I can just make out Parker pumping his fist in the moonlight.

_xxx_

"Hey, Tasi!" Someone calls to me. I turn and see a Dauntless born who I barely know.

"Hi!" I say.

"Come with us." He says. I follow him uncertainly.

"Where you going?" Jason asks. I shrug and give a small wave.

A group of really popular Dauntless-born lead me to a huge tower. We learned about it in school. It's called the John Hancock Building. Mom mentioned something about this building and ziplining.

"Ziplining?" I ask.

A boy looks at me, surprised. "How'd you know?"

"Wild guess." I say vaguely and grin smally. He smirks and shoots a wink.

We get on the old, rickety elevator and ride it to the top floor. I cough and pull a few cobwebs off myself before I suddenly see the beauty of the city Chicago.

A huge silvery moon with clouds curled around it like a blanket curls around a baby. The sacred purple night. Long abandoned buildings, once busy and now ghosts.

"Beautiful." I gasp.

A zipline is waiting at the end of a cable. I follow the cable with my eyes and it disappears before I can find the end, an everlasting cable in a large ghost town.

"Alright, line 'er up!" Someone shouts. We line up and I'm third. I'm excited but also terrified at the same time. This building has 100 stories. Each story has 10 feet to it... 100 times 10 is 1,000, but then there's the taller and shorter things. My estimate is around 1,120 meters.

Somebody is hooked up and is pushed down the cable. They let out a crow of joy and disappear behind a large building.

I shiver happily. I'm after the next girl, a redhead with green eyes.

She screams the entire way. I'm really excited! This thing will officially make me a Dauntless.

"Alright newbie, you're up." A boy with a hooked nose snarls.

I step up and he hooks me up. "Don't forget to pull the brake at the bottom." He reminds me and gestures to a metal chain. I nod and he smiles nastily.

"Enjoy," He says and pushes me off.

It's amazing. I feel as if I'm floating. Flying is a better term. Sailing past broken down buildings, weaving in and out of skyscrapers. The marsh emits a sweet earthy aroma that's delicious to the nose. My hair is flying back behind me creating a golden halo.

I let out a loud laugh and scream with joy. A huge building flies past me and I'm jostled by the wind. I try to pull my hand forward, but it's just tossed back by the wind. I lean back against the harness and close my eyes. The wind is squealing in my ears. I squeal along with it, matching its high pitch.

I open my eyes after about a minute and just barely make out a group of people waiting in a graffiti-ridden area.

"Pull the brake!" They scream. My hand fumbles for the metal chain and when I have it, I yank on it hard. It skids to a stop in the area and a pair of arms catch me. I laugh and they unhook me.

My feet touch the ground and although my adventure was thrilling, I'm glad to be touching solid ground.

I laugh more and run a hand through my hair. I still feel the airy spools of wind in my hair.

_xxx_

**Hope you enjoyed! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	9. Secrets

**HAI! How ya doin'? Good, good. Me too! Just to let you know, I am SOOOO glad it's a three day weekend! Weekends are good for you, you know. PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER OKAI BUH BYE NOW!**

**(Oh, and ROTC is catnip851! CONGRATS!)**

_xxx_

Anastasia's POV

"How do you spell gorgeous?" Jason asks from his bunk.

"Oh, I think it goes like I-D-I-O-T, but I'm not sure." Kat teases. I laugh and Jason scowls and sticks his tongue out at Kat.

It's the last day of stage 1, and we have to write an essay on our experience so far. I'm writing mine solely on Alex and his teaching methods. Maybe I'll get some points.

Ok, to say I'm 'crushing' on Alex is a huge understatement. I really like him. A lot. He's funny and sweet and always willing to teach people. I can't help but think he'd be good at the elementary school. One day teaching Jake.

"D'you wanna bail?" Parker asks.

"Nah, let's finish this and then we'll get tats." I suggest.

"Tats? As in tattoos?" Jacob asks, his voice wavering.

"It's fine, Jacob. Then we'll be part of the crowd." Kat says.

"Okay," He says hesitantly.

I quickly finish my writing and reread it.

_My time at Dauntless has been great. I love everyone here and my quarters are exquisite. Nothing bad has happened yet, except for the death of Cera Hunt (for which there was a beautiful ceremony. R.I.P. Cera). But my knowledge has been greatly influenced by one of my instructors, Alexander. He has taught me to hit dead-center while throwing knives and taught me many fighting moves that I'm sure improved my ranking. He also helped me win Capture-the-Flag for my team. My time at Dauntless wouldn't be the same without him, and I'm deeply grateful that he was able to teach me. So thanks to Alexander, my rating is 5 stars._

_Sincerely,_

_Anastasia_

I smile at my writing and blow on it so to remove any dirt. I then walk over to the box beside our door and slip the letter inside after putting it in an envelope.

The others finish quickly, leaving Jacob to dawdle so as to waste time before his getting a tattoo.

When we get to the tattoo parlor, it's very full. Black lights are flickering up on the ceiling. The loud sound of rock music and people talking is mingling in my ears.

I look at the templates. There's a sun, which Jacob wants. A green butterfly for Kat. A spider for Jason. A lion for Parker. But what for me? I see many beautiful templates, but none that really fit me.

Then I see it. Three small music notes. They represent my secret passion for music. I've never told anyone except for Jake, but he's only one year old. He'll keep quiet.

I walk over to a woman and smile. "I'd like this one." I say and hold up the template.

She turns her head and I can't help but notice she looks familiar. "Tasi." She says.

"Yeah, that's me, but... I don't know who you are." I say.

"I'm Christina. Your mom's old friend. You probably don't remember me." She says.

I nod, showing I didn't. "That's okay. It's been a while." She looks at my template.

"Pretty. Where?" Christina asks. "Collarbone." I reply.

She laughs lightly. "Like your mom. Except she got ravens." She says. I smile and sit in the chair.

The needle stings a little, but it isn't that bad. I just try to think of everything I know about Christina. Transferred from Candor. Same age as mother. Dated Will... and mom killed Will. Oh God.

"So... when was the last time you two talked?" I ask her.

"Years ago. She killed him and I got mad and then we just didn't speak since." Christina says and places an ice pack on my collarbone. It soothes the needle's marks.

"He would've killed her, you know." I remind Christina.

She nods. "I know. It's okay though. Now I'm on my own and I like it better this way." She says with a smile.

"She's really sorry." I say.

"I know. I would've done the same if I was in... her situation." Christina says.

I nod and she removes the ice pack. I see the three music notes, slightly red from the needle.

"Wow." I say. Christina smiles and pats my shoulder.

I stroke them gently and smile at them as if they'll smile back. Then I cover them up, as if to keep them for myself.

Kat runs over to me. "Tasi Tasi Tasi Tasi Tasi Tasi!" She exclaims and pulls up her shirt to reveal her belly button. A very intricate green butterfly is imprinted above it.

I smile. "I see! Very nice." I say and gently touch it. She jumps up and down and giggles. I widen my eyes and chuckle.

Jason runs over and pulls up his brown hair and shows off his tattoo. It's a spider that appears to be crawling up to his ear. I shiver at how realistic it is.

Parker shows his lion tattoo covering his entire back.

Jacob pulls down the waistband of his pants to reveal a sun on his hip.

"Show us yours!" Kat says.

I look down at my collarbone. "I didn't get one." I say.

"What?!" Jason asks.

"Sorry, but I couldn't find one I liked." I reply. For some reason I want to keep them secret. To keep my passion a secret.

I adjust my shirt and the notes are well covered. My passion is secret and safe.

We all go to the dining area and I get a turkey sandwich. The others get the same as me. When I finish, I decide to go by the chasm.

The water roars in my ears. The iron bridge is very damp since the water is high tonight. I gently run my index finger along the rail, gathering dewdrops on my finger.

Then a finger gently taps my nose, leaving a wet spot.

I whip around, fists raised.

Jason laughs and holds his hands up in surrender. "Easy." He says.

I grin. "Hey, smooth criminal." I say.

He smiles back. "Hola, angel." Jason says.

Then he leans next to me and mimics me, keeping his hands on the rail.

His arm wraps around my shoulders. I rest my head on his shoulder, a little unsure of what he's feeling and what I'm feeling and if they're the same.

Jason turns his head and I do the same so we're looking at each other. I smile and prepare to put my head back on his shoulder, but I'm distracted by the pressure of his lips on mine.

Jason just kissed me. My life-long best friend, yes, but not my boyfriend. I pull away push him back.

"What?" He asks.

"What?! What! You ask 'what' when you just kissed me?" I ask.

"Uh... yeah, I do when you pull away!" He replies.

I sigh and press my fingers to my temples, whose bloodflow is racing.

"Jason, why?" I ask.

"Why? Because I love you, god dammit! I have ever since we were three years old!" He exclaims.

I shake my head and remove my hands from my temples.

"I'm flattered, Jason, really, but we're just best friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. We've always been just best friends." I say.

"I don't want that, though. I want to be with you! I love you. And I know that if we work on it, you'll be able to feel the same." He says and begins to lean in.

I push him back with such force that he falls to the ground.

"You can't just grow to love someone, Jason! It's not called 'growing in love,' it's called 'falling in love!' It's supposed to be unexpected but expected at the same time." I remind him.

"But I fell in love! With you!" He says and jumps to his feet.

"But Jason, I-" I stop and sigh. "Jason, you need to understand that although you love me, I don't love you." I say and walk away, leaving him alone with a stunned look.

Alexander's POV

I run from the chasm, tears rushing down my face. Jason kissed her! Jason kissed my Tasi. I ran away before I could see anything more.

He kissed her, and she didn't do anything. Just stood there, probably enjoying it. **(A/N: Remember, Alex didn't see Tasi pushing Jason away or their argument, he just saw Jason kissing Tasi and her standing there for a moment. THEN he ran away. Great time for that, Mr. Handsome-pants!)**

I thought she kind of liked me. But I guess she just has feelings for him. He isn't anything like her! Well, I guess you could count that they're the same age and instructors aren't permitted to date initiates. But Four and Tris dated when he was 18 and she was 16! And I'm closer to Tasi in age. It's just all unfair. I loved her... hell, I still do love her. And she most likely has a boyfriend now.

Well, one thing's for sure.

My feelings grew.

_xxx_

**Poor baby Alex! I just wanna crawl into this world and give him a big hug! Anybody agree? :)**

**Please review, and HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	10. It's Okay

**Hey, guys! This is chapter 10 of 'I Am Dauntless!' I had no idea we'd come this far! I'm so happy that this story excelled. At the beginning of this story, I was very nervous that it wouldn't succeed. But now, here I am. Almost a month later, and I'm so different. I dyed some of my hair purple. Yesterday I got a nose ring! Different. Thank you so much for loving this story so much. It has 38 followers and 24 favorites! Over 3,200 views! THANK YOU OH SO MUCH! This chapter's ROTC is LovelySheree for asking a question in her review and allowing me to clear out her and my mind about WHO THE HELL LOVES TASI! So many people love her, and it's SOOO confusing! But thanks again, and here's the chapter!**

_xxx_

Anastasia's POV

So soon... the last day of stage 1. Tomorrow. It's been almost a month since we've gotten here, and already everything's so different. I grew an inch and lost about 10 pounds. Now my entire body is pure muscle.

Our final fight is tomorrow. Then we'll see our rankings for the first time. Mom saw hers each day. It's completely unfair, but I won't complain. Complaining never got anyone anywhere, now did it?

"Rise and shine!" I hear, but it sounds a lot closer that usual. Time to wake up already? It seems a little early. It seems as if we only went to sleep two hours ago, and I didn't sleep at all.

I sit up and swing my legs over the top bunk. Then I slip down. My feet touch the ground and I see everyone's still asleep. They haven't moved at all.

"What on-" I'm cut off by a sticky piece of paper covering my mouth. I scream, but nobody hears me because of the paper. I lick it gently and a bitter taste fills my mouth. Duct tape.

I scream louder and feel something heavy hit my head. I see spots of light jump at my eyes. "Shut it!" A voice hisses. Sounds like... no, it can't be.

I wriggle and try to punch the person, but my hands are tied by something. I scream so loud my throat feels like sandpaper, but nobody hears. Or if they do, they don't care.

Something encases my body and I only see black. I use my nails to rip the fabric that's surrounding me and I see we're on the bridge that's over the chasm. I scream louder, but it's muffled because of the duct tape.

My captor pulls the bag off of me and I see three people with black masks over their faces. One of them with a large build, another very muscular and the third small with toothpick arms.

The muscular one laughs. I think I notice the laugh. He steps forward and I try to step back, not noticing that my feet are bound. My body leans into the rail above the chasm and I begin to shiver, terrified. The roaring water is very high. It sprays over the rocks and I feel three drops hit my neck.

The one with the big build puts a hand on my cheek. I glare at him. He sees my glare and runs his hand farther down, past my waist. The other two laugh loudly as my cheeks burn in anger. I squirm and lick the duct tape quickly, hoping it will begin to come off. It does and my tongue moves very fast. The tape obeys and eases off with each lick.

The small one runs his hand slowly along my chest, stopping to feel. My jaw locks angrily. I lick the duct tape and one side begins to come off. I use my teeth to get it off, them not noticing. Only focusing on torturing me.

The muscular one looks up from my chest and sees that the duct tape has fallen off. He looks surprised.

"Didn't expect that. But it's fine. Now I can do this easier." The muscular one says and leans over me.

I squeeze my eyes shut and press my lips together. He's two inches from my lips when he asks, "What's the matter, Tasi? Are you scared of me? I thought you were Tasi the fearless. The best fighter. The fastest runner. The most brave. Surely you aren't afraid of me, your old friend. Jason."

I gasp and he presses his lips to mine. I think of what I could do and bite his tongue. He jerks back and puts a finger inside his mouth. He pulls it out and it's red. Blood. He looks at it for a second and then slaps me across the face.

The impact of Jason's palm with my face tosses it to the side. I feel a hot pain throughout my entire body and know I have to get out of here. My fingers fumble for the knot in the cloth that's bounding my hands. I find it and keep one hand on it while the other looks for the jagged piece of iron on the rail. I feel a stab of pain and know I've found it. I rip the cloth and have my hands free.

Jason is holding his tongue and the other two are helping him. I cut the cloth binding my legs quickly and have all my limbs free.

They all look up and see me, good as new. Well, except for the cuts on my hand, my face, and the throbbing in my head from the hard thing they smashed into my head.

The small one starts up and I grab his mousy hair. I pull it and he shrieks. I then jerk him to the floor. He's passed out from his head hitting the iron.

Then the one with the big build comes for me. He charges and I jump to the side, causing him to slam into the rail. Jason tries to grab me but I kick him where the sun doesn't shine and he howls.

Big build is up. I grab his beefy arm and sink my long nails into it. He shrieks and I trip him. He hits the ground and I kick him in the stomach. Soon he's unconscious.

Jason is okay now. Well, sorta. He's pale and shaking, but his fist is balled up and he looks like he's going to punch me. I try to dodge but trip over big build and Jason gets me while I'm down. He punches me over and over in the chest and stomach and I start screaming. I can't believe nobody's come yet.

Then Jason trips over big build and I grab his neck. I slam his head into the iron rail multiple times and he begins crying. I don't stop. He touched me. I have no mercy.

Soon he's unconscious and has slumped to the ground. A pool of blood mixed with tears surrounds him. His eyes, usually aglow, have a blank and lifeless stare.

I then get very dizzy and fall to the ground. My head hits the rail and I begin to cry from the pain that has infected my body.

Footsteps begin to fill my ears. I try to turn my head, but it hurts. I close my eyes. The steps grow louder. The sound hurts. Everything hurts.

"Anastasia! Anastasia!" I hear a familiar voice say. Somebody shakes my shoulders.

I open my eyes and see him. "Alex," I say in a hoarse voice.

"Oh God, Anastasia. We need to get you to the hospital." Alex says.

"No! No hospital, please. Please." I beg him.

He nods and takes in my damaged body. Then he picks me up with the greatest of ease.

That's when I black out.

Alexander's POV

I stare down into the sleeping face of Anastasia. She looks so... breathtaking. Should I wake her? Probably not. But then again, it's time for training.

I gently shake her. She stirs and opens her blue-grey eyes.

"Hi, Tasi." I greet her with a smile.

"Why am I awake?" She asks.

"Because it's time to train." I reply.

She groans and turns over in my bed.

"Tasi, today is the last day. Then you'll have three days of time to stay in bed." I remind her.

She groans again and sits up. "Fine." She says and stands up with shaky legs.

I steady her. She glares at me.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Don't." She snarls.

"Okay, okay, just let me see how bad it is." I say, referring to her wounds.

She crosses her arms and allows me to look at her. She has a cut on her hand, a large bruise on the back of her head, another bruise on her left cheek, and multicolored cuts and bruises on her chest and stomach.

I hesitate before touching a yellow bruise next to her belly button. She winces and slaps my hand away.

I raise an eyebrow. "You need to toughen up, Tasi. Today people will try to hurt you. And you won't be able to slap their hands away." I say.

"I don't think you understand what went down." She spits.

"What went down?" I ask.

"They... they _touched _me." She says, tears pooling in her eyes.

My jaw sets. "Touched you?" I ask, my voice raising.

"Well... sorta, I mean... yeah." She says quietly.

I don't hesitate before pulling her toward me and crushing her in a hug. A small noise escapes the back of her throat. Tears squeeze out of my eyes, like a firetruck putting out the fire of her sadness.

"Alex," She says hoarsely. I ease my grip slightly, but still hold her tight. I feel water drip down my arms and hear a quiet sobbing.

"It's okay, Tasi." I say.

"It's okay."

_xxx_

**POOR BABY TASI! I wanna grab Jason and give him a good taste of my wrath. I **_**HATE **_**Jason. Sorry if the whole thing was too explicit! Like, really sorry. But please review, and love you all!**


	11. I Love

**Hey, kids! Did ya miss me? We've got another chapter for you! Enjoy, please! This chapter's ROTC is... LOVE-FALLING! Their review was so nice and funny, it brought a huge smile to my face. So there ya go!**

_xxx_

Anastasia's POV

Time for the final fight. Alex gave me some painkillers, so I should be okay for now. I actually feel great... BECAUSE ALEX HUGGED ME! I'm ecstatic, so I'm pretty confident I can win this thing on pure happiness.

I walk up and see the person I'm fighting. I grit my teeth. Big build must've gotten better overnight. He's stretching and sees me. His mouth settles into a snarl. I'm not scared. I'm furious. I beat him up. How did he get better? I beat him hard, almost as hard as I've beaten anyone up. I beat Jason up the hardest, and big build the second. So how could he be okay?

"Step up, fighters!" Alex says. I do so and glare at big build.

Alex eyes me for a second and nods. "Okay, you know the rules. Fight until someone concedes or until they can't go on." He says. I nod and so does big build.

"Alright, ready? Start!" Alex says and blows his ref whistle.

I don't hesitate. I charge right at him and punch him in the stomach over and over. He tries to trip me with a kick, but I jump it and pounce. I begin punching and clawing and biting and doing anything for me to win. He screams, but I just keep doing what I'm doing. Filtering my anger into my punches. My screams into my teeth. Doing anything for this feeling of vulnerability to leave.

Soon he's crying, but I don't stop. I jump to my feet and just as I'm about to knock him out, I feel my body lifted from the ground.

"You're done. It's alright. You won. You're okay." Alex says, throwing me over his shoulder. I kick and scream and scratch, but he doesn't let me go.

He carries me back to his apartment, where his bed is all made up for me. "Let me go," I say.

"Nope. You need to relax."

"Let me go!" I scream and elbow him hard in the back.

"No chance of it." He says, not budging at my elbow hitting the small of his back, a very sensitive spot.

Alex sets me down in his bed and sits on the edge of it.

"I hate you." I spit.

"I know," He replies.

"You should've let me knock him out, you jerk!" I say.

He turns to me. "Anastasia, you would have killed him."

"So what! I told you what they did. I wouldn't be surprised if Jason's dead." I see a muscle in Alex's cheek flex angrily.

"Point taken. But you'd be sad if he was dead."

"No I wouldn't! I hate all three of them. I want them to die for what they did." I say and turn away from him.

I hear a sigh and there's silence for a few seconds. I look over my shoulder and see his head is hung low.

"You okay?" I ask.

"My babysitter. I was eight. My parents were out on a date, and I went to go to sleep and... she came in and started touching me, and I was so confused and scared so I just went along with it." He says.

I turn toward him. "Oh, Alex... I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I ask.

"Most days, but she sends cards for my birthday and Christmas, so every time I get one of those I just feel ashamed." Alex replies.

I sit in silence for a minute. "Have you ever talked to her since it happened?" I ask.

"She stayed my babysitter. I never told my parents. They have no idea about anything that happened." He says.

"Did she act any different?" I ask.

He shakes his head and sighs. "I know what you've been through. And I know this feeling. It just stays with you forever. Nothing you can do to stop the memory. It just lives on and on and you can't do anything to terminate it. But you have to remind yourself that it's over now." Alex says.

"Did you ever think of suicide?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, I thought of it plenty. But I just had to remember that there were people in my life that I did love, aside from that person I hated so much. And lately I just forget about it because there are so many people I do love." He answers.

"Like who?" I can't stop myself from asking.

He glances down for a second and I notice his hand slowly gliding atop the comforter toward mine.

"I love-" He's interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Alexander. It's Four. I need to speak with you right away." I hear a loud voice command.

Oh, crap, Dad! You interrupted him! But if Dad sees me with Alex, especially in his bed... he'd kill me!

I point to the bathroom and Alex nods. I run to it and leap inside, shutting the door softly just as Alex is opening his front door.

"Thank you, Alexander." I hear my father.

"No problem, sir." Alex says politely.

"I came to speak with you about my daughter." Oh no. "I heard some screaming last night that sounded vaguely like her. And I noticed that Nathan, Derreck and Jason are in the infirmary. Do you know what's going on?"

Please don't say it, Alex, please don't say it.

"Ah, yes. Well, you see, sir, Nathan tripped on the floor in the initiate's quarters, Derreck had an upset stomach and then got beaten by your daughter today, and Jason tripped and fell on the bridge over the chasm." Alex says. I let my breath out, relieved.

"The screaming?"

"Oh, Derreck. He has a girlish scream." Alex lies.

"Quite unordinary for someone with such a big build!" Father says and I hear chuckles.

Derreck... big build... Derreck must be big build and Nathan is the scrawny one.

"But Anastasia also had bruises today." Dad says.

"Oh, she fell off her bunk bed in the quarters." Alex says. He's good at lying.

"Oh. Well, thank you for clearing that for me. Forgive me, I must go. Business." Father says.

A few seconds later, the front door slams.

I come out and see Alex. "Thanks so much." I say and hug him. He hugs back.

"No problem." He says.

"So what were you saying before we were interrupted?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing. I was just going to say I love this new crop of initiates."

Dang it! "Oh! I love them too. Well, most of them." I say.

Sometimes I hate my father.

_xxx_

**There's the chapter! Next chapter I'll have more on Parkat (Parker and Kat), 10 (Tris has 6 fears, Tobias has 4, 4+6=10) and Tristina will get to talking. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
